Shadow Hunters
by savior-ofstorybrooke
Summary: Contrary to her Disney portrayal, Tink is a badass Shadow Hunter that has put together a clan of people to hunt down the Shadows and return them to their rightfull owners. Hopefully you all like this so I can continue to write it; It felt like a good idea to me, so just let me know. Visit my tumblr @savior-ofstorybrooke
1. Neverland

I was sitting in a tree by the hidden door of the Shadow Hunter's camp. They had put me as guard, even though I had started all of this and brought all of their shadows back to them. I could sense the magic around us shift in an uncomfortably dark manner. There was but one light magical blip in the strange aura of darkness and my low whistle alerted the people sitting in the trees beside me. They shifted their weapons into a readied position awaiting an ambush from the Lost Boys.

Into my view walked 6 strangely dressed characters that seemed as if they posed no threat. I could feel the air around the guards calm some, but they held their weapons aloft waiting for my signal to fire. I held up my hand, telling them to lower their weapons and stay hidden where they were. The first of the strange groups walked forward, into the magical barrier and bounced back a few feet.

Her blonde curls looked burnt on the ends and the front of her vibrant red jacket was slightly singed. Another woman, dressed in all black with shoulder length brown hair, knelt down next to her. Her lips moved as if she said something, but I couldn't hear what. As the blonde got back to her feet I hopped lightly down from the branch that I sat on and landed in a crouch about 3 feet in front of them.

One of the men, with short blonde hair, pulled a short dagger from his belt while a woman with manly short black hair pulled a bow from her shoulder. The other two men moved in from of the other two women in a protective fashion, and the brown haired lady put her hands up. Her aura reeked of dark magic as did the man with the longer hair. The blonde was the speck of light in the darkness that surrounded the group; it was easy to tell by the way she carried herself.

"Who goes there," I said, pulling my hood further over my head to hide my face. The short haired blonde man stepped forward.

"King David, and Queen Snow White of the White Kingdom," his voice was authoritative.

"Kingdom's of which I have never heard," I said quickly, "you are imposters. You may leave this time but next time you come to our camp you _will_ die." The woman with the dark magic stepped in front of the king, David.

"Perhaps you've heard of the Evil Queen Regina," she spoke, making the blonde cringe, "of the Dark Kingdom." I nodded slowly and indicated for her to continue. "We come to Neverland seeking my son. Pan has taken him hostage." I could see tears glinting in her eyes.

"Ah," I said finally after deep contemplation, "then you are friends of the Shadow Hunters indeed." I removed my hood and spoke to the guards, "Reese, release the enchantments so our guests may meet their host." The enchantment was quickly lifted and just as quickly replaced once the group had stepped through. "Now identify the rest of your group, Queen."

"The Charmings, rulers of the White kingdom," She indicated the blonde man and the short haired woman. "The Dark One, Rumplestilskin, and Captain Killian Jones," She said pointing to the long hair man and the grungy pirate.

"It's Captain Hook," the pirate chimed in, "and I have already met you, love. Tinkerbelle, still hanging around Neverland are we?" I ignored the captain with the bad reputation, turning back to the Queen.

"And this is Emma Swan," Regina said the name with a certain amount of contempt, "princess of the White Kingdom." She nodded and smirked at the blonde in the red jacket.

"She no doubt escaped your curse then Regina," I said to the woman. We had met before, so I assumed we were past formalities.

"We wouldn't be here if she hadn't Tink," she replied quickly, easily returning to the grace she'd had before leaning down to attend to the blonde.

"Well then," I said turning on my heel and slinging my bow over my shoulder," I should show you around our camp, and attend to living arrangements. We have to go find a boy, and possibly his shadow." I walked off, Regina following along with the rest of the group. This is when I first noticed how Emma and Regina gravitated easily towards each other, like ones with true love.

Regina was every bit the Evil Regal that she was when I had first met her, but she seemed to be melting, at least when in close proximity of the blonde. Rumplestilskin looked oddly less evil than when I remembered seeing him all those years ago. Back then he was just the evil imp who gave me magic and weapons in exchange for a favor to be asked of later. I figured he had brought all these people her to cash in on that deal, and I was fully prepared to pay that price.

As for the Charmings, I had heard of them before but I refused to believe that one as light as Snow White would travel to the dark realm of Neverland. Hook was another story. He was the horrid creature that brought me here in the first place after recognizing the magic that could help him to get back his shadow. This would be interesting, trying to find the lost boy among the Lost Boys.


	2. Killian

"So how old are you, kid," the blonde asked. Regina and her were following me around the camp, wanting to get to know the hunters more while the Charmings, Stilskin, and Hook just wanted to find the boy and book it out of Neverland.

"Physically," I asked in a low voice, "or technically?"

"Both," she said. I could sense the Queen tense beside the blonde. Though we didn't know each other well, she could sense that this was a tough subject for me to talk about.

"Well, Blondie," I said, refusing to call her Emma, or Princess, "physically I'm 16 and a half. Technically I'm 321 years and 9 months old; a whole 4 months younger than Peter Pan though I've been stuck here the longest." I could hear her gasp in surprise at my real age, but it was Neverland after all, and people here couldn't age.

"How did you get here in the first place," she pried, and Regina tensed again. I sighed, thinking _I might as well go ahead and show them_. I stopped walking and slowly untied the tie of my cloak, letting the lengthy fabric fall to the ground. I could feel the air current catching on my slight translucent wings. I could hear the thud as the princess fell to the ground.

"She lived in the same town as you," I said, pausing, "and she faints at the sight of wings. Has she seen was Red becomes." I pulled a bag of crystals out of my satchel and held the open end toward her nose. I could smell the pungent odor from the further distance so I wasn't surprised when he sprang up from her fallen position.

"Are those," she stammered. Before letting her finish I jumped into the air, catching myself with my wings and floated there, reveling in the crazily surprised look on both the queen and the Princess's faces. I wanted them slowly back to their tent, for the time being, so that the blonde didn't faint again.

I entered the tent with them to find Hook hanging around in the girl's tent. He smirked and winked at me before signaling for us to go outside. He walked more than a few yards away and stopped at a tree. When I stopped further from him than he wanted, he took a step back towards me. His hand reached toward my face.

"We're not doing this Killian," I said automatically, "you brought me here and left to go sailing around with your boys. Whatever we used to have," I paused trying to collect my thoughts, "it's gone now." He took a step closer, and then another, pressing my back against a tree trunk. "You left." I put my hand against his chest to stop him.

"I never left Tink," he said softly, leaning forward and pressing his face to my neck, "I had to go save a boy, Baelfire. And when I came back you had gone. I thought you had finally figured out how to leave this horrid place." He looked up into my eyes and brought his face closer to mine.

A single tear escaped my eye and he reached up to wipe it away. His forehead bent down to press against mine. Our breath mingled in the air around us, warming my face. Having him in this proximity, after such a long time, caused my mind to scramble and left me speechless. A shiver ran up my spine and he moved his lips closer to mine.

"I never left you Tinkerbelle," he whispered so only I could hear, "I searched for you every day, until Regina pulled me to her realm. I wouldn't leave you, love." At this, I tilted my head up, meeting his lips halfway like we used to. Kissing him was familiar, and easy, in such a dark and twisted place. It was thinking about our tryst together, so long ago, that kept me sane in the recent years.

His lips became aggressive, like they used to when we were alone, and he pressed his body further into mine. I ran my hands up his chest until they rested at the base of his neck. His lips quickly traveled down to my neck as he left his trail of kisses. My fingers knotted in the short coarse hair while I bit my lip.

I heard the footsteps coming towards us as soon as he did and he pulled back, letting me get to my bow and quiver of arrows. I pulled an arrow back and pointed it in the direct of the noise, releasing it just in time to catch the Shadow that launched against the barrier. I ran toward it and pulled the arrow out of its invisible body, grabbing it by the foot and dragging it into the compound. Hook followed silently behind me as we walked into the center of the place to lock away the Shadow for safe keeping.


	3. Unexpected Shadows

"Boys," I yelled out from beside the gate that I had locked to keep the shadows in. Slowly the cloaked figures of my clan appeared from the random places they had been sitting at. They circled around Killian and I, kneeling, until the last man, the guard named Gerard came to stand in front of me.

"Madame Tinkerbelle," he said in question.

"The Lost Boys know that our guests have arrived in Neverland," I informed him, taking on the authoritative voice that I only used when talking to the older people of the group, "and they want to meet them. I need guards posted around the barrier, covering every inch of space around the camp. They are sending Shadows in vast numbers." Gerard nodded in response and turned to walk away.

The rest of the guard followed quickly behind him as he began dividing them and assigning new shifts. I grabbed Killian's hand and began to quickly walk him back to the group's grounds. He wasn't going to be happy that I would have to leave, but he had to leave me all those years ago and I let him go. I knew that I shouldn't have, but I did because I loved him and it's what he had to do.

We stopped outside of his tent and he pulled me into his warm body, wrapping his arms around me. He sighed and buried his face in my hair. When he pulled back he stared into my eyes for a few seconds before trying to pull me into the tent with him.

"Killian I have to go," his eyes lit up in anger as I said this, "They need me for recon at the Lost Boys camp." I could see he was about to protest but I didn't want to have to deal with it so I jumped up, catching myself with my wings and began to fly off. I only stopped when something grabbed onto my ankle. He was flying smoothly behind me, following my every move.

"Did you forget that you gave me a pouch of fairy dust," he yelled above the wind currents, "before I left. So that I could fly away if there were problems. I kept it for all these years, love." I began to rapidly descend, circling to go back to his campsite. I wasn't going to let him distract me from the important endeavors of keeping our camp alive.

"You can't go with me," I stated firmly when we were back on solid ground. He scoffed at this but allowed me to continue, "You'll only be a distraction." He shook his head and opened his mouth to continue, but I cut held my hand up to cut him off.

I felt the energy move from my center to my hand, bursting outward in a silent spell. He began to fall, the magic having knocked him out, and landed with a thud on the ground in front of me. I dragged him into the tent and laid him beside the portable bunk that I had set up for him.

Going back outside, I found the blonde staring at the entrance of Hook's tent. Her eyebrows flitted up and the corners of her lips bent slowly upward. Her face couldn't conceal that she had seen our moment of love in the forest, but she chose not to say anything. She probably realized that I know of her feelings for the Evil Queen.

"Can I help," she asked quietly, "the boy is my son too and I won't be distracting. I can handle myself." I nodded and slowly focus my magic on the girl. A slight flask of fairy dust appeared in my hand and I uncorked the bottle, emptying the contents onto the blonde's shoulders. She grabbed her sword and I handed her and my cloak before we set off.

I launched myself into the air before she tentatively did the same. The magic kept her aloft as I guided her toward out destination, on the complete opposite side of the island. The air became thick with the scent of burning flesh and the dark magic around us grew to an almost suffocating level. She started coughing behind me when I knew we were doomed.

Shadows popped up all around us, looking straight at the blonde in her noticeable bright red jacket. They lunged at her and she dropped a few feet, rapidly descending into the looming darkness of the Lost Boys camp. The biggest Shadow appeared in front of me, the Shadow of Peter Pan himself, and I could see the black aura of unconsciousness forming around my vision. I felt the air around me change direction and knew I was falling down.

The last thing I saw was the Shadow's evil laughing smile and glare was my wings gave out and I dropped to the ground.


	4. Peter Pan

My head was pounding, my vision was blurry, and the air around me was ice cold. Not the ice cold you experience during a harsh winter, but the bone chilling cold that only accompanied lone Shadows. Through the darkness I could barely make out the blonde hair of my companion, let alone the bright red of her jacket. I struggled to pull myself to my feet.

Blondie was out cold, lying in a heap of curls and colored leather on the ground. Already there were black and blue welts covering her skin. The sword on her belt had been snapped in two and was now hanging limply in its sheath.

"Emma," I whispered, trying to rouse her. She groaned and rolled over. I tried again, "Emma," reaching out and shaking her shoulder. Her fist flew at my face, making contact with my cheek and causing me to see stars. I let out a painful moan.

"Fuck," she exclaimed, sitting up and pressing her palm to my face, "I'm so sorry. It's a knee-jerk reaction." I felt the pain recede from my body as I shrugged her of.

"They knew I would send someone," I whispered, "he had them waiting…" I was interrupted by the creaking of the cell's iron door. Two men in cloaks, the Lost Boys no doubt, grabbed the two of us and started to pull us out of the rom. I tried to memorize our path.

_Turn left._

_3__rd__ right._

_Then another right._

_4__th__ left._

_Immediate right._

_Straight until you get to the carved wooden door._

I knew this door. I had been in the room behind it many times before; when Hook was yet to be born and Peter could still control has own Shadow. I didn't have to look up to know the source of the voice.

"Well, well, well," Pan's deep voice boomed, "I didn't except you to volunteer to come down here, Tinkerbelle." His mouth still caressed the syllables of my name like they did before hate became his usual emotion.

"I wouldn't want anyone else getting themselves separated," my voice hinted at joking, but we both knew I wasn't. He pointed to Emma.

"And what's your name, Blondie," he asked in a singsong tone. Only I could tell that his voice was dripping with horrid pleasure over his psychological game. I answered before she could."

"Now that," I countered finally looking up at him, "is none of your fucking business, Pan." His thick auburn hair hung over his electric green eyes. A cloak covered his leather pants and boots and white baggy shirt. An evil smile graced his face as he must my eyes.

A moment of sincerity crossed those eyes before quickly flitting back to the hatred that so easily filled them. His hand reached back to where he kept his Shadow separating dagger. The handle was intricately carves and encrusted with stolen jewels and the wicked blade was unbelievable sharp.

Emma noticed when I did and grabbed the back of my shirt. She was mumbling frantically under her breath and her eyes closed, in prayer I thought. Peter got up and started to waltz towards us. With every step he took the room got foggier and a blinding white light. The Shadows placed around the room for security started screeching and Peter pointed the tip of the blade at my. I could feel it pressing into my shadow as Emma pulled us from the room.

When we reappeared I registered the feeling of weightlessness that I knew meant we were falling. Before I could think to do anything about it my back hit the ground with a deep thud and I tried to catch my breath. Emma landed softly beside me in a white smoke cloud. As she looked down to find me she gasped. I looked down at my body to see that I had been stabbed and was bleeding profusely from the cut.

"Regina," Emma yelled out and instantly the Queen was by her side, appearing in a cloud of thick purple smoke. Before the blonde could explain, she knew what she needed to do. She knelt down, pressing her hands painfully against the wound and I began to heal. After she was done, the Queen sat down and caught her breath; after using so much magic was taking its toll.

"We need to get out of here," I croaked from my spot on the ground, "they will be coming back soon to find us and we need to be within the boundary before that happens." Regina nodded and Emma started to help her up.

"I was trying to get us back to our tents, but something stopped me," Emma responded after helping the other woman up.

"The barrier is too strong for your inexperienced magic," Regina said, "You need to learn to control it better." When she turned away, the blonde was looking at her with affection, her white aura brightening in response. Regina soon turned back and grabbed our hands before enveloping us in purple smoke. We reappeared outside of the tents.

Hook was awake and pacing outside of the tent. I could tell he was angry that I left him to go off the see Peter but he calmed as soon as he saw me. He took me into his arms and kissed me right there in front of everyone, twisting his fingers in my hair and pulling me closer. When we broke apart everyone was staring at us in confusion.


	5. Beach Adventure

Hook made his excuses and pulled me into his tent. It looked like the room he kept for himself in his ship, little and cozy with sparse lighting. There were clothes strewn across the ground and a pair of extra boots in the corner. At the foot of the extra-large cot was a chest that I knew contained his sword pistol and extra hooks. He pulled me flush against him and pressed his lips softly against my head.

"Don't do that to me," he whispered fiercely, "I just got you back, love." His light eyes were burning with love; that's how I knew that he really did look for me. A lying man didn't have eyes that showed every ounce of love he felt for someone. He released me and began to change into something to wear to bed.

As he removed his shirts I could see new scars, ones that hadn't been there last time I had seen him. Every new one he revealed made me want to cry. When he finally lay down beside me on the bed, dressed only in soft linen pants, I kissed every one of the new scars and traced them as he fell asleep. Then I curled up in his open arms and fell asleep.

Emma's Perspective

The hard cots creaked unendingly while I tried to fall asleep in the hot muggy air that surrounded life in Neverland. I was being forced to room with Regina, which wasn't completely a bad thing, as it gave me a completely open view of her gorgeous body when she changed her clothes. When it came to sleeping, however, it was a nightmare.

The former Evil Queen tossed and turned in her sleep, along with snoring lightly in the humidity, which made it utterly impossible to find a quiet moment to rest my head. As the minutes ticked away and the early hours of the morning approached I finally found relief and managed to fall into a fitful sleep. While sleeping was never fully restful for me, the terrors of Neverland kept me from having dreamless nights to get beauty sleep.

Regina also tended to wake up extra early, a routine that she had adopted for 28 years before I broke the curse. She made it known that she was awake and in turn woke me up from the couple of hours that I managed to get. We would dress silently and meet everyone outside, as it was also difficult for anyone else to sleep once the Queen had woken.

Another thing that made Neverland almost unbearable was the fact that Tinkerbelle wasn't exactly the most interesting host. She would often disappear for many hours at a time and since the run in with Peter Pan I had never asked to tag along again. She constantly stared at Regina and I when we were together.

These routines went on for two weeks before anything changed.

We were all sitting around the morning fire, trying to cut the sharp bite of the early morning chill that had developed when Tink appeared from her resting spot in a nearby tree. She announced that we would all be traveling on foot to find clues on the beach as to where Henry might have been taken, and if his Shadow had been released yet.

"Finally," I could hear Regina whisper. We had both been ready for action about a week ago and it seemed like no one was getting anywhere in the search for Henry. He was the reason we found ourselves here in the first place but our tour guide was too caught up in her lost love affair to make any progress.

"We're going to split into teams to search for him," the fairy announced, "and every group needs a person skilled in magic, in case you need to make a quick escape." I saw my opportunity to finally have a chance to search for my son and the only other person who would be as enthusiastic would Regina. Despite everything, I knew she was the only other person that would help me find him.

"I'll be with Regina," I volunteered first. Regina gave me a dirty glare and made a tsk sound but didn't object. I felt my heart lift for some weird reason. Snow and Charming were together, and Hook and the fairy were paired of course. That only left Gold and he had to go with Snow since neither her or Charming had magic.

Regina pulled my body into hers, snarling at the contact, and we were soon enveloped in a cloud of thick purple smoke. When we reappeared we were on the beach. The air was less dense and a more tolerable temperature and the wind was tinged with the slight scent of salt. As were walked along the beach, the brunette hummed to herself.

The cloud cover got heavier the more we headed toward a certain part of the island until it was practically pitch black. Regina started walking slower until she came to a force field. She walked straight into the magical barrier and bounced backward. I caught her as she was about a foot from hitting her head on the sand. I began to pull her up when she reached up and placed her hand against the back of my neck. She pulled her head up and touched her lips to mine.

She forced my lips open and pushed her tongue into my mouth and she continued. I tried to pull away, but she just held on to the back of my head all the harder. She finally released her grip on me and stared into my eyes, searching for a sign that this was ok. I dropped her ass in the sand and began to walk off, trying to avoid punching her in the face.

She ran to catch up to me and as she reached to touch me shoulder, a bone chilling cold sauntered along the beach. It was the type of cold that I had only felt once before when we were in the Shadow prison. Regina and I spun around to find ourselves face to face with an army of Shadows.


	6. By Creating Light

My magic flared, both from the rage of this woman toying with me, and the fact that we were surrounded by Shadows. The crackling energy was nearly tangible in the air surrounding me and Regina. I yelled and the power was released, directing itself at the enemy. A sparkling white fog launched from around my body, passing through the brunette and aiming for the first of the Shadows. It was Peter's Shadow, the biggest and darkest of the group, that was hit.

The fog erupted around him and it was immediately diminished as the Shadow lightened. The ones around it disappeared altogether, but there were more left. They began to shriek, shielding their eyes and turning to float away. Peter's Shadow growled and turned to slink away. I turned to Gina, her face conveying true surprise.

"What the hell was that," I asked, suddenly feeling breathless and dizzy. I began to fall. With a thud I landed on the ground, sitting in the damp sand with my head between my legs, trying to catch my breath.

"You just attacked the Shadows with light, and some of them died," she explained, leaning down to rub my back, "I don't know what's going to happen to them. You might have killed their owners too. A person can't exist without a Shadow."

I felt like I was going to pass out and Regina could tell. She quickly wrapped her arms around my chest from behind and a purple fog began flowing around us. The pressure of traveling felt like it was tearing my head to shreds while I tried to retain consciousness.

We reappeared in the tent. Regina picked me up, bride-style with my head lolling on her shoulder, and carried me the few yards down to our bedroom. Gina had used magic to enlarge the tent, and making it slightly cozier, even though we still shared the two tiny cots that Tink had set up for us.

She unlaced my boots and pulled them slowly from my feet. She proceeded to pull my jeans off, and replace them with my cotton PJ pants. I thought I heard her gasp when she saw my lacy red underwear but in my foggy state nothing was clear. Regina placed a cold wet cloth on my forehead before leaving me to sleep.

Regina's Perspective:

Emma was lying on her humble cot, fast asleep. In her sleep her features were softer, the furrow in her brow gone, and she looked a lot younger. I couldn't help but stare at her, all of her, from her golden curls to her too tight tank top, to her, oddly enough, pink polished toe nails. I hadn't pegged her as the toenail polish type.

Looking back, I was surprised at her reasonably calm reaction when our lips first met. She had to know that the only way to stop the trigger was with ture love, the most powerful magic of all. I didn't know until then that what I felt for the girl was love, but I thought she would have figured that out when I did. She was the Savior after all.

"Snow walked into the tent, I could sense her presence, so I walked out into the hall to meet her. She stopped when she saw me.

"Regina," she gulped visibly, "I was just looking for Emma." Snow took a step backward when she saw my smirk.

"She's resting right now," I toned, trying to dismiss her. She narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do to her," Snow tried, but failed, to sound threatening.

"On the contrary dear, she did it to herself," I smirked again, "she depleted her energy with magic when the Shadows attacked us. She created light." Tink had stepped into the tent as I told Snow.

"How is she still alive," Tink asked incredulously, "light is the very essence of Emma's magic. Releasing or creating it should have released her life forces. She should be dead." Snow gasped and the red-head looked surprised still.

"That's what I thought too," I toned, "but she's living." I tried to sound disgusted, like my former 'Evil Queen' self, but I sounded strange. There was too much care in my voice; too much care for the woman I loved, but barely knew. Tinkerbelle looked strangely at me; she could hear it too. She nodded.

"If that's the case," she said finally, "then we need to place someone with her around the clock to make sure she lives. The rest of us must go and search for the people whose Shadows were killed. They would have returned to their owners and we need to get to them before Peter does." Snow nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when I held my hand up.

"I'll stay with the girl. She might need my magic to help her back to health," I said. A flash of pure fury crossed Snow's eyes before she realized that I was right. She turned and stormed out leaving me and Tink in the foyer.

"You need to sort out whatever you have with Emma," she berated, "before one of you gets too distracted and slips up. There are other people's lives on the line." She too turned and walked out. I returned to the bedroom and return to staring at the lovely sleeping form of the daughter of my sworn enemy. I put my head in my hands. What was I going to do?

As I sat there I dozed, waking only when I heard Emma stir. At one point I fell into a deep sleep and when I woke up I was in the bed with Emma, wrapped in her arms. I also noticed that the bed was bigger and more comfortable, but I didn't know if that was my doing of hers. I fell asleep again quickly feeling the full weight of the fact that the Savior and I were sleeping together, even if not in the sense that I wished and hoped for.


	7. Author's Note

_**Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. The next Chapter will be extra long. I've just been swamped with my new job and finals and everything. It should be up by Wednesday, hopefully (keep your fingers crossed). I haven't forgotten about you guys, I just haven't had time. Thanks for being paitent. Love you all. XOXO**_


End file.
